A Summer Institute in Statistical Genetics will be held at North Carolina State University during the first two weeks of June, 1999 through 2004. The Institute will consist of a series of three-day short courses in various aspects of statistical genetics, with faculty members of the Departments of Statistics and Genetics serving as primary instructors. Other experts in the field will assist in the instruction. The courses will cover: Population Genetic Data Analysis; Quantitative Genetic Data Analysis; Quantitative Trait Locus Mapping; Human Disease Gene Mapping; Molecular Genetic Data Analysis; and Bioinformatics. There will also be introductory short courses in basic statistics for geneticists and basic genetics for statisticians. The courses are aimed primarily at geneticists who are faced with the need to analyze increasing amounts of complex genetic data, and there will be some emphasis on human disease analyses. An effort will also be made to attract more statisticians into the field of statistical genetics. Support is requested for 25 scholarships per year to allow graduate students and postdoctoral students to attend the Institute. Support is also requested for the stipends of 25 instructors in the Institute.